


Licking Lamp-Posts

by notyourdadsaugspecialist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Time, Light Virgin Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/notyourdadsaugspecialist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faeryn Amell loves sex. It's his absolute favorite thing to do. </p><p>He also really likes Alistair. And, coincidentally, he -really- likes the way Alistair's voice cracks while moaning his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking Lamp-Posts

“So, have _you_ licked a lamp-post in winter?” Alistair asked, redirecting the conversation back to Amell with a suggestive tone and a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

Faeryn wasn’t going to lie to the man, but he didn’t want Alistair to feel bad about his own lack of experience, either. “As a matter of fact, I have,” he replied with an equally suggestive smile, his pleasant baritone rumbling in his chest.  Faeryn apparently needed to work on his tact, because he watched as Alistair’s expression became subtly more guarded.

 

“Ah,” he answered, shuffling his feet in mild embarrassment. “Well, I haven’t done it. The chantry isn’t exactly keen on that sort of behavior in their brothers, you know.” Alistair’s cheeks turned darker and darker shades of pink, and by the time he finished speaking, his face was a brilliant shade of vermillion. Faeryn almost groaned in response. His fellow warden had no idea how incredibly arousing that was.

 

“Would you like to?” Faeryn blurted out before he had the chance to think better of it. At Alistair’s startled expression, Faeryn stepped forward slowly, not wanting to frighten his friend. “I know you’ve heard me, Alistair,” the warden murmured, his voice adopting a husky timbre. It was true; he knew Alistair had heard him pleasuring himself on several occasions, calling out his friend’s name in the throes of his self-made passion.  Their tents were not far apart, it would be impossible for Alistair _not_ to hear. And damn it all if that didn’t make Faeryn come that much harder.  “I’ve heard you, too,” he breathed, bright blue eyes darkening with lust at the memory of his friend's voice, framing his name in a breathy, choked-off moan.

“I – I don’t- ,” Alistair stammered, looking around frantically to make sure their other companions weren’t witness to this. Faeryn took the opportunity to crowd into Alistair’s personal space.

“It’s just you and me, Ali,” Faeryn said softly, reassuringly. “No one around to see.” When Alistair didn’t back away, and made no further protests, Faeryn stepped forward slowly, rising onto the tips of his toes to press a slow, gentle kiss to Alistair’s lips.  The taller man made a noise in his throat, but it wasn’t one of protest. He remained motionless for a few moments as Faeryn kissed him, but slowly began to relax, and his arms wrapped around the smaller man as he kissed him back.

Faeryn whimpered into Alistair’s mouth as his friend pulled him closer, and the mage deepened the kiss, winding his fingers into the former templar’s hair.  Alistair was an inexperienced kisser, but that was not unexpected. He was hesitant with his movements, unsure as he swept his tongue across the shorter man’s. Emboldened by Faeryn’s enthusiastic response in the wake of his lack of prowess, Alistair quickly became more assertive, plundering his friend’s mouth with enthusiasm, even nipping boldy at the mage’s bottom lip.

That was when Faeryn pulled back, panting harshly.  “Do you want…?” The mage trailed off, gesturing to his tent while giving Alistair plenty of time to say no. His dick throbbed when Alistair gave a jerky nod, and he followed Faeryn back to his tent.

Faeryn turned on his heel and quickly fumbled with Alistair’s armor, depositing each piece in the corner of his tent with care. Eventually, Alistair stood before him in nothing but tight trousers, his tanned bare chest heaving with his heavy breaths.

The shorter man threw his arms around Alistair’s neck, gently pulling him downward until Faeryn’s back was on his mat, and the blonde loomed over him, one knee braced on either side of his thigh. They were quickly kissing once more, Faeryn breaching the gap with a tilt of his neck, his cock twitching with every quiet mewl Alistair let into his mouth.

The raven-haired man let out a guttural moan as Alistair broke the kiss to press exploratory, feather-light kisses along Faeryn’s neck.

“Is this alright?” Alistair asked hestitantly, breath ghosting across the mage’s feverish skin.

“Maker, _yes_ , Alistair,” Faeryn agreed wholeheartedly as the blonde began exploring his body with his hands, too. Large, calloused hands shoved their way under the mage’s tunic, and Faeryn arched into the touch as the pad of Alistair’s thumb brushed across a pert, pink nipple. Curvaceous pink lips parted to form an o as the younger man moaned quietly, and it seemed that Faeryn’s enthusiastic responses spurred Alistair onward, because a moment later Faeryn hissed as his tunic was shoved upward and Alistair’s hot tongue flicked across his nipple. “Ali, _please_ ,” the mage keened softly as the warrior began tracing questing patterns into his skin, leaving little nips and sucks as he went. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, but Alistair seemed to grasp the idea as his hands wandered further south, hesitantly gripping Faeryn’s straining erection through his smalls, and his hips bucked in response as he bit off a sharp cry. He sucked in a breath as Alistair grew bolder yet, slowly untying his trousers, continuously shooting questing glances at Faeryn as he dipped his hand under the fabric and gave an experimental tug.

Faeryn’s head hit the ground with a dull thud, his breath leaving him in a whoosh as his hips rolled into the sensation. He had intended to give _Alistair_ the all-star treatment, not the other way around. Not that he was complaining.

“Can I-“ Alistair broke off midsentence, tanned cheeks coloring, even in the darkness. It was clear by Alistair’s fixed gaze on Faeryn’s cock what he meant.

“Only if you want,” Faeryn assured breathlessly. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Alistair.” Some of the tension seemed to ease from the warrior’s posture at that; he’d needed to hear that.

Faeryn hadn’t expected Alistair to be so eager. He’d expected token resistance as he slowly coaxed Alistair into relaxing, allowing the mage to show him what he’d been missing.

“I- I want to,” he stumbled to say, sincerity ringing in those stuttered words. Another few beats of hesitation, and Alistair leaned down to lick a long, hot line from the tip of Faeryn’s cock to the base, and he lifted his hips up as the man above him helped him out of his trousers.

“ _Alistair_ ,” Faeryn moaned thickly, barely resisting the urge to jerk his hips up into the sensation as Alistair gently wrapped his lips around the red, swollen head of his cock. The warrior responded positively to that, a soft groan vibrating through Faeryn’s dick to his very core. Slowly, Alistair sank his lips downward, slowly enveloping his friend’s dick in the tight heat of his mouth. Faeryn knew he didn’t have the largest dick in Thedas, but he had a moderate thickness and an impressive length, to be sure. Once Alistair had taken Faeryn in as far as he could, he began bobbing his head slowly, experimentally, slowly learning what to do and what Faeryn liked. Faeryn let out a hiss of pain, jerking slightly. Alistair sat bolt upright, a look of shame and worry on his face.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He asked hurriedly, concern emanating through him. Faeryn laughed quietly, reaching up to card his fingers through Alistair’s short hair.

“I’m more than alright, just… watch the teeth, alright, lovely?” He said gently, smile still in place. Alistair slowly began to relax again, nodding his understanding before diving back down to reclaim his prize. Being more mindful of his teeth, the blonde became more confident with each movement, quickly driving Faeryn to insanity. He was making all sorts of desperate noises, moaning Alistair’s name breathlessly, whining and keening wordlessly in between.  Alistair’s lack of experience did nothing to put him off, nor did it impede the _fantastic_ sensations he was being given.

Faeryn knew he probably looked absolutely obscene to Alistair, with his messy raven tresses all disheveled, thick black lashes fluttering against pale skin, with a flush staining his pale, tattooed cheeks, and luscious, sinful pink lips parted as he moaned his friend’s name. He slid his eyes open, bright blue irises almost completely black with lust as he beheld the glorious sight that was Alistair sucking his dick like it was his last night on earth. When Alistair flicked those honey-brown eyes up and met Faeryn’s gaze, the mage was done for.  He let out a gasp, breath coming in harsh pants as he rushed toward orgasm.

“Ali – I- nnn- I’m almost- “ Instead of pulling off, Alistair began sucking even harder, picking up his tempo as his fingers dug into Faeryn’s hips so hard he knew there would be bruises in the morning. Faeryn came with a single broken cry of Alistair’s name, hips thrusting upward as he spilled himself into his friend’s waiting mouth.

The mage collapsed back onto the ground, breathing heavily as he returned to Thedas. Alistair was leaning against his knee, panting softly, himself.

“Give me a moment, dear,” Faeryn said quietly with a grin, rubbing Alistair’s hand affectionately where it sat on his thigh. Their eyes locked again, and he saw the warden swallow everything he had given him. He moaned out loud, scrambling onto his knees and pulling Alistair in for a desperate, filthy kiss. Alistair whimpered into Faeryn’s mouth, his hands coming up to claw at Fae’s shoulders in want. “You,” Faeryn said between kisses, “are absolutely,” –kiss- ,” _delicious_ , Alistair.”

He grinned widely at the embarrassed blush the comment produced, pulling away to divest Alistair of his trousers once he finished kicking off his own. Faeryn leaned down, glancing up at Alistair to be sure he had permission, before taking the man’s thick girth into his mouth. Alistair was much thicker than he, though at least two inches shorter. Faeryn didn’t care what it looked like. It was Alistair’s and that was enough for him. The whimper he got in response to his first lick _almost_ made him hard again. It wouldn’t take long, with such a beautiful specimen as fuel. Alistair moaned, whimpered, and cried out as Faeryn’s lips wrapped around him, doing his best to give his friend the best oral he’d ever given.  As Alistair moaned, “Faeryn,” softly, brokenly, _that's_ when his cock responded with full force, and Faeryn got so hard so quickly he couldn't breathe.

So, maybe he had a thing for virgins crying out his name in ecstasy.

He pulled off then, ignoring Alistair’s whimper of protest. “I want to try something,” he panted. “If you don’t like it, we can stop.” Alistair gave a weak nod, and Faeryn gently instructed him to get on his hands and knees. He couldn’t help but admire the tight, pink little hole nestled between two nicely toned ass cheeks. “It might feel a little odd at first, but bear through that, and if you don’t like it in a minute or two, let me know, alright, lovely?” After receiving a nod, Faeryn spread Alistair’s cheeks and swiped his tongue across the man’s entrance, cock throbbing at the full-body jolt Alistair gave. He pressed the pad of his finger against Alistair’s entrance, sending a gentle throb of magic through him.

“W-what are you-“ Alistair trailed off, and Faeryn could see the blush darkening his cheeks.

“Just cleaning you out, dear,” Faeryn explained with a quick kiss to Alistair’s trembling ass-cheek. Once that was done, Faeryn dove right back down between those tanned cheeks and lapped at it eagerly, tracing the ring of muscle with his eager tongue. Alistair made an interested noise, and Faeryn let out a rumbling chuckle as he slipped his tongue just inside the entrance, wiggling it a bit. He received a much more interested noise, and Faeryn abruptly shoved his tongue in to the hilt, groaning at the way Alistair clenched around the intrusion. He laid a reassuring hand on Alistair’s back, rubbing it as he encouraged the man to relax. Once the ring of muscle loosened a bit, Faeryn grasped Alistair’s cheeks and began thrusting his tongue into the warrior’s ass with vigor, cock throbbing painfully at the soft noises Alistair was beginning to make.

This was all he wanted, Faeryn thought with a grin as he tongue fucked his friend and comrade. He wanted to make Alistair come undone, to lose himself in pleasure for once – for the first time in his life.

“ _Faeryn_ , Maker's _breath_ ,” Alistair groaned helplessly into the man’s pillow, having found his quaking arms unable to maintain his weight. Fae moaned in response, speeding his thrusts, varying the depth and intensity. The blonde warden reached around frantically, fingers locking around the mage’s arm behind him as he let out a low, desperate moan of Faeryn’s name into the pillow. Faeryn groaned against Alistair’s ass, pausing just long enough to slip a single finger in next to his tongue.

Alistair keened, high and needy, at the added sensation, and Faeryn knew that if Alistair came like this, Faeryn would come untouched. The _expressions_ he was making, the _sounds_ he was making, the way he was _whimpering_ Faeryn’s name. The raven-haired man rumbled out a moan as he slid his hand around Alistair’s waist to grip the man’s leaking erection. With sinful, desperate noises, Alistair began thrusting up into Faeryn’s hand, and subsequently thrusting back into his tongue, and it wasn’t long before he let out a hoarse shout of Faeryn’s name as he came, _hard_ , all over the man’s hand and his mattress.

The broken plea of his name was all Faeryn needed, and he tumbled over the edge with a throaty hum, vision going white even as he continued relentlessly tongue-fucking his Warden superior.

“Ah!- Faeryn, please – mm – I can’t, anymore, Faeryn!” Alistair cried out sharply, his body unable to handle any more of the pleasure that Faeryn was more than willing to offer. Finally, Faeryn came to his senses and pulled away, shoving a tunic underneath Alistair before the man collapsed onto the mat in a heap. Faeryn followed suit, and the men faced each other on opposite sides of the mat, panting heavily.

Faeryn grinned at Alistair, rubbing the man’s foot affectionately with his own. Alistair cleared his throat, sending a tired smile in return.

“That was- I- hmm.  Thank you,” Alistair finally stammered out, too tapped out to blush any more. Faeryn laughed in response, a light, heartfelt sound.

“The pleasure was mine,” the mage murmured, residual lust roughening his voice.

“So,” the warrior began hesitantly, and Faeryn’s expression sombered. “I-is this a … a one time thing? I mean, what does this mean for us?” Alistair gestured at the air between them, his tone serious and questioning. The Amell gave him a soft smile.

“This can mean whatever you want it to mean. We can do it again, if you want. If you don’t, that’s fine too,” Faeryn said gently. He wasn’t about to lay any expectations on Alistair. His friendship was too important. “I’m more than happy to show you a few new tricks next time, if you’re interested,” he added with a laugh.

Alistair laughed with him, blushing all the while. “I… I think I’d like that.” Faeryn grinned at him, thrilled to hear it.

“One step at a time, then?” The mage asked lightly as Alistair cleaned himself off and made to gather his belongings.

“Sounds about right to me,” Alistair replied with a smile before heading off to his own tent for the night.


End file.
